Nondesia, in Cybertronian means Nightbird
by Nightbird1001
Summary: The story is set in Armada only without the kids May come later A teenaged girl gets trapped in a explosion in a cave that was suppose to be abandoned The Autobots find her and bring her to Ratchet to treat her extensive injuries only to find she heals faster then normal humans She also has a very troubled past one with Decepticons and HIM Why does she heal so fast? Who is she?


This story is based in Armada but there might not be the children they might come in later or not but in place of them I am putting in my OC an the story line won't match Armada series but I will try. Also there will be other transformers from G1 and Bay verse

* * *

A young female teen was exploring an abandoned cave when a very large (BOOM!) resounded through it. The earth was shaking, everything on the celling was falling, bats were flying around cluelessly, and no one could hear the teen's screams as rocks fell on top of her. Before she fell unconscious she felt the ground stop shaking and voice closing in, she saw the rubble being cleared away to reveal a light then she went into darkness.

At first when the teen woke up everything was fuzzy and she was feeling something in her arm. As her vision cleared she saw that there indeed was something in her arm, but why would it be there, she was only exploring the cave when. The explosion! She said in a horrified whisper, but, where was she, and if she was were the foster care system find her she would be sent back to **him**. **He** was the reason she had been exploring cave she had ran away again and hoped that because of the explosion **he **figured she was dead and went back home.

Suddenly she heard approaching voices and realized they were talking about her. One of the voices was suddenly raised and was followed by a metallic clang, a slight whimper, and quick shuffling, there was a sigh then the door opened to reveille a tall, sturdy, white and red robot that was holding a strong silver wrench with dark gray paint scuffing on the end not in his hand.

After the door closed he looked up to see the girl cowering in fear, she was not looking directly at him but staring into to space as if remembering another time. When he moved closer she said in a hushed and terrified voice "please don't take me back to **him**… Just let me go… you will never see me again and… I will never tell your hide out". Her voice faltered out after that as if thinking she had just sealed her fate… almost as if she knew not to ever plead but forgot for a moment.

The medic then started talking to her in a soothing voice saying "easy now, no ones' going to hurt you or take you anywhere you don't want to be, this is a safe place for you as long as you need". The teen seemed surprised and a little skeptical but still obviously not fully believing the metal titan. She had been told this lie many times in her life and she had fallen for it, but she would not fall for it this time.

It had been one week, three days, four hours, six minutes, 24 seconds, and 19 milliseconds since the girl got here and the autobots had gotten nothing out of her. She would only answer yes and no questions, and if it was too personal she would ignore them. When the rubble had fallen on her she had broken four ribs, upper left arm, right hand, right foot, left shin, and her nose. Her injuries were already healing and the medic was stumped, he had no clue to why or how, but she was healing faster then what should be humanly possible.

Point of view: Ratchet

The girl was what the humans would call pretty, even with long unruly, uncared for black hair, and dirty scratched white skin, she looked to be around fourteen or fifteen, 5'4" tall, she had on ragged and tattered black, with what appeared to have been, white trim clothing that hang loosely around her very malnourished body, her hands were callused from years of hard work, and though feet from nothing protecting them.

This girl was stubborn as all get out, she wouldn't answer many questions, and when she did they would be very vague. She wouldn't give anyone her name so we decided to call her Nondesia {non des sia} which in Cybertronian means (Nightbird) because we were in the dark about her past, and because she was as fidgety as a bird. She was an odd one to say the least, her injuries were healing faster than a normal human, plus she seemed to believe that anyone of us would turn around and return her to **him**; whoever **he **was. One time I dropped a piece of paper that I found on Sideswipe, I had put them in my safe and turned around to see her trying to make heads and tails of writing on the page. She was so intent that I could sneak up behind her and see what she was trying to read and it said "hey Hatchet when you find this you will already be covered in pink and purple :) ".

Though at this moment the page was upside down and she was still turning it as if trying to understand why the words would mean anything to anybody. That was when it clicked; I now knew why she was acting this way; she was a runaway from either her father or foster parent. She suddenly noticed that I was behind her, threw the paper toward me, and backed away quickly. I then asked her in the most calm and quizzical voice I could muster "who are you running from?"

she looked startled at this then responded carefully "what do you mean? You know who I'm running from; you speak with **him** every week".

Now it was my turn to look startled as I realized that she had been around the decepticons, and that was why she acted the way she did. I then said "I have never seen, nor talked with the man you are speaking of, and the only contact with humans I've had is on patrol" I paused for a moment then asked softly "how long have you lived with **him**? Are you related or not? If you're not how did you come to him?"

She looked at me suspiciously then said slowly and slightly pale "all mylife as far as I can remember, and I am not related. **He** says kidnapping is better than having to pay for a slave".

She was now cowering as if waiting to be beaten or killed. I then said something that made her do a double take "we are not like the Decepticons, we believe in protecting all life no matter who or what. We will keep you safe even if it means death for us" she finally relaxed and for the first time the whole week she looked at me with trusting eyes; eyes that flashed optic blue; eyes that needed to trust, and I vowed that I would do whatever I could to keep that trust, to keep her safe.

* * *

I hope you like this story and please please tell me if grammar or something like that is a problem I need to learn from my mistakes and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is if you tell me what needs change. thank you Rom12.2-2Cor4.6 for helping me :D


End file.
